YOU'VE BEEN VOTED OFF THE ROOFTOP
by mugglewolf
Summary: What do you get when you throw together the marauders and Lily, some crazy american girls and their english friend? duh you get some funny junk and trouble read or I'll sic my rabid friends on you


**YOU'VE BEEN VOTED OFF THE ROOF TOP**

By:mugglewolf

a/n:hihi, havn't heard from me in awhile huh? so anyways i finally figured out that u have to press browse to upload(hi my name is nikki and im a complete idiot), so here im posting my rooftop story(very long btw). have fun reading this, although u might not get some of the jokes cause i wrote this originally for my friends(and to maraudergirl: figured out ur still alive and havn't been allowed to use the computer(looked out ur bio(which made me post))

Disclaimer-don't own Sirius, Remus, James, lily, or the vermin known as peter and Beth Kirsten and jessi are my friends and I own myself (Nikki)

On a roof top far far away in Scotland where they….er…..um….worship Sean Biggerstaff! But these peoples weren't worshipping hem (Beth-hem hehe hem), instead they were sitting on a roof top at Hogwarts. How did they get there you ask? Oh you didn't ask well……SCREW YOU! Ok so they're there because some idiot coughSiriuscough (gets bombarded by math homework by serious Sirius fans) shut the window and locked them out. So they were just sitting there…….waiting……still waiting……waiting for me to start the story…….or waiting for the next ice age………..and here's the story!

James-I hate you Sirius

Sirius-Don't blame me Peter pushed me!

Peter-Did not!

Sirius-Did too!

Peter-Did not!

Sirius-Did too!

Peter-Did not!

Sirius-Did too!

Peter-Did not!

Sirius-Did t-----

Remus-Shut the hell up already

James-Noooo! Now I don't have a reason to kill hem!

Remus-You have enough reasons to kill him so do it already!

Sirius-Hem starts laughing hem!

Remus-and yet another opportunity

A light goes on in the window and some peoples open the window and come out and of course shut the window otherwise this story would that much stupider

Boys-Nooooooooo ect. !!!!!!!!!!!ect

Lily-what are you boys whining about you can open the window you know

Lily goes to show them and can't open the window

Lily-We're doomed!!!!!!

Sirius-Told ya

Beth-shut up!

They all sit in silence for a few minutes

SILENCE

Remus-What do we do now?

Nikki-I say we vote about voting to vote peoples off the roof top

Jessi-What?

Kirsten-How many votes do we get each?

James-Vote me off I don't even want to be here anyways!

Lily-Yeah vote him off

Remus-Wait what do we do with the people we vote off?

Peter-I'm confused

Nikki-We throw them off the roof of course

James-Don't vote me off! Don't vote me off!

Lily-No vote him off!

Sirius-Can I throw James off?

Beth-No I want to!

Sirius-No he's my friend!

James-We didn't even vote yet!

So Jessi makes up a voting sheet on a whether to vote on voting to vote peoples off the roof top (I think I have too many votes)

Kirsten-7 yeses, a Benji, and a bad snoopy drawing

Beth-Benji!

Nikki-We'll just make those yeses

Jessi makes up another sheet and the results are the same, then she made another sheet for voting peoples off the roof top. They pass it around a couple times (no one knows why)

LIST

(Note: it's different from when I originally had it since I drew some stuff and that)

Remus Sirius

(7 tallies) (3tallies5trillion23trillion)

James Peter

(a whole lot of little tallies x 2) (a hell of a lot of number)

Jessi Beth

(3 tallies and a Benji) (a lot of Benji's, a snoopy, and 3000000000ect.)

Kirsten Nikki

(a dog, a wonky, a Benji, and 7302) (to Pluto (mars crossed out) and back 2222222)

Lily

(12 tallies)

Beth-Who put math on the paper!

Remus-Your really obsessed

Peter-What does wonky mean?

Nikki-So who's getting thrown off the roof?

Sirius-How'd Jessi and Remus get almost no votes?

Lily-Yet another mystery of life

Kirsten-How many times did everyone vote?!

Sirius-I wanna throw someone off already

James-I'll take that as a cue

Starts to run and slips off the roof top

James-Help! HELP!!

Sirius-We should probably help him

Nikki-Can it wait I'm still watching Jessi do the math

Kirsten-Sure he'll only be plummeting to his death

Beth-We can get Bob to "rescue" him

James-HELP YOU MORONS!!!

Jessi-Shut up I'm trying to do the math

Remus-We should probably get him now

James-YES YOU MORONS LISTEN TO THE HEAD MORON!!!

Remus-I changed my mind we can let him plumbed to his death

James-Noooooooect !!!!!!!!!!ect I take it back!

The other ignore James' pleas and threats until he actually falls

James-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhect

Jessi-Wait Peter's the one who suppost to get thrown off!

All develop identical evil grins and push the unsuspecting Peter (the stupid eviler) off the roof top

Peter-What's happening halfway down

Kirsten-2 down 7 or so to go

Nikki-Hey that rymthed!

Beth-You next

Nikki-But then I don't get to push anyone off!!

Remus-You pushed Peter off

Nikki-It was a group effort

Beth-sighs Fine I guess you can push Sirius off

Nikki-Yea!

Sirius-Can you push me on Peter, he seems like a soft landing

Nikki-Gladly but I doubt I'll get hem

Sirius-Hem! laughing Hem!

Nikki-I wouldn't even try for hem now!

pushes Sirius off roof top

Sirius-Hem! laughs not realizing he's falling

Beth-My turn!

At this point Nikki just jumps sucking the fun out of it for Beth

Beth-Screw you!

Remus-This elimation is going fast we pushed off 4 people in 10 minutes

Jessi-We're very efficient

Lily-Now we have to vote again

Beth-When does it end!

Jessi-Until the last person has to jump

LIST

(same as before)

Remus (crossed off and Benji is put there) Jessi

(no votes for Benji) (snoopy50-Benji)

Kirsten Lily

(2222222-3) (65 tallies)

Beth

(2 Benji's)

Beth-BENJI!!!

Lily-Why is Remus crossed out?

Kirsten-Who's Benji?

Beth-You don't know who Benji is!?! faints

Remus-There is no Benji

Beth wakes from faint

Beth-There is too a Benji!

Remus-It's only a myth!

Beth-Is not

Remus-Is too

Beth- Is not

Remus-Is t------

Lily-SHUT IT MORANS!!!

Kirsten-I say any one with math is out

Jessi-The first or the second time?

Kirsten-Both

Lily-Is counting tallies math?

Beth-Benji

Remus-Am I even in still

Lily-I'm out

Jessi-Me too

Kirsten-Gone

Beth-Benji and me are gone

So they all jump off the roof top and land on peter (nice, soft landing) and try to get into the school, but the doors are locked and that's my next story

a/n: I hope I get some reviews from this (hint hint) because I had to type most of it twice because it didn't save (damn computer) so um since its like 11:30 at nite good nitefalls asleep on key board(that's when i typed it the first time it's not months later and i really did have to type it twice and now im editing it(be glad i found a lot of mistakes)(and it's almost 11:00 at night ironic huh)

Note from next day-ok thank the dog god (another story peoples) that the file actually _was_ saved ok some notes

1) hem is how I pronounce him, I don't know why and the way Beth reacts is really how she acts when I say hem

2)I really like the word moron and wonky

3)wonky means crooked or crazy (my friend taught us that word)

4)my friend Jessi is the only one who has an english accent (she's from Belgian, but I think she was born in England) the rest of my friends and me are american

5)I suck at spelling

6)that's all my notes

7)except for this one REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---the wonky girl at the new squirrel


End file.
